Baby Knight (DISCONTINUED!)
by VINAI
Summary: After losing a bet to his little brother, Karr is taken to a fortune teller just for Kitt's amusement. But, in the middle of the session, something strange happens. And Karr gets a tiny surprise. *Set in Knight of the Wolves 'verse!* Plz R&R! I DON'T OWN THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Knight**

"Kitt, why do we have to do this?"

"Not _'we'_. You."

"Right, well, you mind telling me why I have to do this?"

A smirky grin. "Because you lost the bet, remember?"

"I lost because you cheated!"

"Uh-oh, we've got a sore loser on our hands..."

"Shut up."

A chuckle was heard from the driver as the jet black Trans-Am parked in a stall. The parking lot was pretty much dead except for a few cars parked closer up front near the stores. The powerful turbine engine died down as the doors opened, and two young men came out. One taller than the other and currently having difficulty excepting his fate to the shorter. He glared across the T-top's roof at the younger, shorter man. Trying his best to bore a whole in his neck. The youngest only smiled coyly.

"Oh, c'mon, Karr." He cooed. "Lighten up, will ya? You'll get'em next time."

A growl was heard from Karr. "There won't be a next time because if I ever make a bet again, it sure as _hell_ won't be with you."

Kitt took on an expression of mock offense. "Wha? I'm an awesome person to bet against, thank you very much."

"Yeah. Maybe if that person likes dealing with a cheater."

An eye roll from the youngest. "Whatever. Now let's get going. I scheduled a 10 o'clock appointment."

Karr gawked at his little brother as he followed after him. "See? My exact point. You cheated just so I could get the short end of the stick!"

"Did not." Kitt said over his shoulder. "And how can you even say that to begin with?"

His big brother's eyes narrowed, though Kitt didn't see it. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have had time to schedule this."

An evil chuckle was heard from the youngest as he pulled the door open to a little hole in the wall called, _Mimi's Fortune Telling._ Karr grimaced when he saw the name and tried hard to swallow the bile rising in the back of his throat. This couldn't be good. Anything this 'Mimi' had to say about his so called 'future', would never be a pretty mix. At least, to Karr it wasn't.

"After you." Kitt grinned as he held the door open for his brother. The eldest only glared daggers as he walked by, though the youngest just cocked a brow in amusement.

When they walked in, immediately they came up to the front desk, which held a small, ancient looking old lady. The shop's four walls were all painted black and were decorated in T-shirts, posters and sayings. All advertising of how 'awesome' and 'how 'interesting' it would be to know your fortune. Of course, the boys didn't believe in this stuff. Kitt was just simply living up to the motto of being an annoying little brother...

And also because he just felt in the mood for pissing his big brother off. Which, he was doing an amazing job at, he may add.

The small old lady at the front desk with her over sized glasses, looked up at the two men. Her beady little eyes widened at the sight of the brothers. A fascinated look on her face as she searched them up and down.

"Why, did I go to Heaven already? Oh Lord Almighty..." She gasped as she placed a tiny, bony hand over her chest. Karr had a baffled look on his face while Kitt only smiled sweetly.

"No miss, you didn't die yet. We appreciate the compliments, but I believe we have a 10 o'clock appointment with the one and only."

At the mention of the appointment, the old lady stopped her gazing at the handsome young men, and pulled up the appointments for that day on her computer. She squinted her little eyes and leaned forward some as she scrolled through the document. She paused suddenly and Kitt saw her eyes dart across the screen, then back again.

"Er...Karr Knight, was it?" She asked, looking up at Kitt for confirmation. She received a small nod from the sky blue eyed man, before he stole a glance back at his slowly-getting-lividly pissed brother, who was standing a short distance behind him. He couldn't hide the sarcastic grin as he gave Karr a little irritable wave. His brother's eyes narrowed with a low snarl.

"Alright, you're all set. Just go down that hallway," she pointed to the left. "and follow it all the way down until you come to the end of the hall. It'll be on the right hand side."

Kitt nodded and gave the ancient old lady another sweet smile before walking down the hallway. Karr reluctantly following behind with an annoyed look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"You can't honestly be serious about this." Karr grumbled as they walked down the hallway. The walls were all painted the same black as the rest of the building. So it automatically gave the place a creepy, dark feel. But it would seem that only Karr felt that way, for his little brother appeared content as could be.

Kitt smirked as they approached the door. "Oh, but I am."

"Of all things Kitt, why this?" Karr grated lowly, feeling an urge of protectiveness hit him when Kitt knocked. He quickly squashed the feeling as soon as it came. Now was not the time to be accused of murder over something as silly as fortune telling.

Kitt's bright, amused filled eyes met Karr's. "Good question. I honestly don't know. It just came to mind, so I went with it."

"You didn't care to think of all the possible dangers this could pose?" Karr suggested skeptically.

"Karr, really, it's ok." His little brother chided coyly, gently poking his big brother's gut. "You don't need to be a mamma bear with everything."

Karr only sighed as his attention snapped back to the black door when he heard the door knob click. The door opened to reveal an average height woman around the age of 30 or 40. She had dark facial features and equally dark make up to enhance her unusually hazel yellow eyes.

"Ah, hello, gentlemen." She greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

Karr had to hold back the urge to take Kitt's hand, and scramble out of here faster than it took the old lady at the front desk to blink. There was something in the air that made the hairs on the back of Karr's neck stand on end. His wolf instincts were on severe high alert, and weren't mellowing in the slightest. Kitt, on the other hand, didn't seem to pick up on _anything_ at all. But of course, out of the two of them, Kitt was always the one to keep a calm head about things. No matter what.

"My brother would like to hear his fortune." Kitt stated calmly, gesturing towards his on edge brother.

Mimi looked over to Karr. She searched him from top to bottom, as if she was contemplating something in her mind. Kitt caught the way she was watching him and began to feel the first tell tale signs that this probably wasn't a good idea. But just as he was about to give Karr the hint, Mimi spoke up.

"Alright, just sit down and we can get started!" She said cheerfully through an emotionless smile. But the brothers never caught it.

Kitt and Karr sat down at the small round table. Karr directly in front of the foggy glass ball that supposedly was 'full of fortunes'. Karr was tense and had a glare set and stone in his eyes. Kitt tried to make it seem fun by keeping a cool attitude, but he knew it was useless. A few minutes later, Mimi came back in the room. A scent of strong lavender emitting from her.

"Ok, let's get started." She said as she sat down opposite of Karr. "Hmm...you're tense. Why?"

"Karr's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Questions and suspicion flashing before his eyes in an instant. _How the hell did she...?_

"Why would you think that?" Karr asked flatly, keeping his voice level and eyes cold. Leaning back in the chair while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh just a wild guess." She chuckled. "Now let me see your hands."

The brothers shared a look then. One full of caution, the other full of nothing but suspicion. But he gave her his hands anyway. Her small nimble hands gently aid on top of Karr's, her thumbs brushing over his. She closed her eyes as she began to feel something 'stirring' within her mind about the man before her.

"My, you have quite the history." She muttered distractedly, still keeping her eyes closed. "Yet you...found...something. Something that made you realize...something that made you change..."

Karr yanked his hands away from her grasp, his eyes watery at what she said. Not because of anger, but because that very thing that changed him, was sitting right beside him. All the memories of their past seemed to have transmitted from her hands, into his mind. Torturing him until the memories broke down even his strongest walls. Kitt was just as shocked as he looked between the two people. Unsure of what to do.

But all eyes quickly focused on the foggy glass ball sitting on the center of the table. Only, it was now glowing. And getting brighter by the minute, they may add. Everyone quickly backed away from the glass ball in fear.

"What's going on?!" Karr demanded, protectively holding Kitt behind him as they continued to back away.

"I...I don't know! Something's happening!" Mimi frantically replied, fear clear in her eyes.

Suddenly, the little ball stopped glowing. It sat motionless for a few moments before a blinding white light shot out from it. Consuming the brothers entirely. Mimi looked away, covering her face with her hands. It seemed like an eternity that the blinding white light stayed before finally giving out.

Mimi carefully uncovered her face, slowly turning her head towards where the brothers were standing. A gasp left her, replacing a hand to her mouth in shock.

The brothers...were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Ohh...what the hell...?" Karr groaned as he finally came to. He was on his back, staring up at the pink and orange sky. He moved his hand and felt something kinda pokey brush against his hand.

Grass.

Ok, so he was somewhere that had grass. The narrowed it down to a few places of where he could possibly be. But it was still a relatively long list. For all he knew, he could be on the side of some abandoned road left for dead somewhere...

Kitt.

Oh God, where's Kitt?

The fuzziness in his mind turned to straight panic as he listened to the quiet environment. He tried to sit up and cursed when his head throbbed painfully. Obviously when he landed, it wasn't pleasant. But as he sat up, something grey caught the corner of his eye...

He screamed in surprise when he saw it was an old tomb stone. Belonging to some stranger that, upon closer inspection, only lived for 10 years. Damn...life is short. But on a completely different note, he was in a _cemetery?!_ How the _hell_ did he get transported to a cemetery?! Of all freakin' places!

He felt his heart race as he finally took a moment to look around. Oh yeah. There wasn't a doubt in his mind at the sight of where he was at. There was nothing but grave sights for as far as the eye could see. A few young and old trees scattered the property, but it was mainly flat with the exception of a few mild hills here and there.

"Kitt! Where are you?! Kitt!" Karr called out, silently hoping for any sound that would indicate a response. He felt fear's cold hand grip his heart tightly when he didn't get a response back of any sort.

"KITT!" _Please! Answer me, little brother!_ Again, he never received a response.

Tears pricked his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair in a stressful manner. Something's wrong. Something has to be terribly wrong. No, he didn't have any idea how long he's been here, but he'd take a wild guess and say probably all day for the sun was now setting. Which in reality would mean that they've been gone for over 6 hours. Shit! Something has to be wrong. Kitt must've seriously hurt himself, bad enough to where he can't respond. That is, assuming he's even here. He could've been transported to somewhere else.

Or he could be...

Suddenly, Karr heard the faint sound of what could only be identified as...a baby crying. Had he not been a werewolf, he would've easily missed the tiny, faint sound. He stayed silent...listening to see if he heard correct...

There is was again. Faint. But he heard it. The sound carried across the silent, vacant cemetery by the wind.

Quickly, Karr scrambled to his feet. Running in the direction of the tiny cries. As he neared, he noticed the cries were getting steadily louder. And sounding even more distressed. Finally, he came up on a tomb stone that looked as if it went through hell and back. It sat untouched under a huge oak tree. The edges were broken off and the entire stone lost it's brilliant smooth sheen. It looked as if you blew on it, the thing would fall apart to nothing but dust.

As Karr got closer, he stood on the opposite side of the tomb stone. On the ground he noticed a familiar looking shirt and pair of pants scattered about near the grave sight. They were the same clothes Kitt was wearing earlier that morning. He felt tears of dread prick his eyes again. What happened to his little brother?

At that moment, Karr heard another small muffled cry. He looked over again to see something tiny moving under neath Kitt's shirt. His heart racing with anticipation, he carefully walked over to where his little brother's shirt lay in the grass. Karr squatted beside it and uncovered the tiny hidden object just enough to expose it's head...

Karr gasped when he saw the little face of a tiny baby, who whimpered when the shirt was removed from his face. Karr couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who the hell would leave a poor defenseless baby in a place like this?

The breeze picked up again. Some of the old oak's leaves drifting away in the process. A cold chill bit at Karr's skin, a shiver passing over him as he looked around. The tiny baby began to cry again, so Karr neatly and very gently, wrapped the baby up in Kitt's shirt.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, kiddo." Karr whispered softly as he cradled the baby close to his chest in an attempt to keep the child warm. The poor baby was smaller than Karr's forearm.

At the sound of the man's voice, the tiny infant stopped crying and opened his eyes. Karr felt his heart skip several beats when he saw the color of the child's eyes; sky blue. And there was only one person he knew that had those eyes...

Then it all started to click inside Karr's head. _Could this be...?_

"K-Kitt?" He whispered hesitantly to the tiny infant snuggled up in his arms. He got a muffled coo for a response before the baby decided to doze off. Snuggling deeper into Karr's chest and feeling completely safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Karr couldn't believe his eyes...or his mind. There's no way this was Kitt. There's no way. This was probably done by some sick individual trying to kill off the last link to a murder or something.

Then how does that explain Kitt's clothes everywhere?

 _I don't know!_ Karr argued mentally. _Many people wear the same clothes. That's nothing new! It's probably some homeless person's stuff._

Then his mind reverted back to when the baby opened his eyes at him. The color was a very rare one to find in people. But there was only one person that owned the finest ever seen by man. A person who Karr was honored to call a little brother.

So then this has to be Kitt.

 _No_ , Karr grated mentally. _There's lots of people with sky blue eyes. That doesn't mean anything._

So there are other people out there that contain not only the finest, but the _perfect_ shade of sky blue?

"YES!" He bellowed, pissed that he's been arguing with his own damn thoughts for the past 20 minutes.

The tiny baby stirred in his arms and began to cry again. Little tears streaming down the corners of his eyes. Karr mentally cursed himself a 100 times over. If this truly was Kitt, he's gonna have to get used to having a baby around.

"Nononono," He murmured softly, rocking the baby gently in his arms. "shhh, you're alright. Shhh...you're safe little one. I promise."

Again, at the sound of Karr's voice, the tiny infant slowly quieted down and opened up his eyes. The little sky blue eyes stared curiously up at Karr, as if he were questioning who this man was that was holding him. Karr smiled warmly down at the infant, earning a happy giggle from the baby. Karr chuckled as he gave the tiny infant one of his hands. The child quickly latched on to his hand, the baby's small hands wrapped tightly around Karr's fingers.

 _Oh yeah,_ Karr finally, happily agreed. _This is definitely Kitt._

Then, as if the baby understood him, he began to giggle loudly. His little sky blue eyes full of amusement as he stared back up at Karr. Karr's mirrored them exactly.

Ok, now they needed to find out where the hell they were exactly. Karr surveyed the area. Keeping an eye out for more than just clues of their location. His baby brother cooed up at him quietly, wanting attention. Karr softly shushed him back into a doze-like state.

Down the ways some, he saw the entrance along with a little paved pathway that led out to the gate. Karr stood up, making sure the precious infant in his arms was still asleep, before making his trek towards the entrance. When he reached it, he looked around to see if by some miraculous way the Trans-Am followed their fate as well...

Nope. There were zero cars of any kind parked in the lot. Though on the other side, the streets were buzzing with activity. Hmm...maybe he could find a phone and call home...

"Hey, excuse me? Sir?" A man's voice polite voice said from behind Karr. Karr quickly faced the man, ready for anything. Thankfully, Kitt didn't wake.

"Y-yes?" Karr replied levelly. The shorter, burley looking man smiled at him. The other man was older, ranging around maybe 55-60 from the looks of his chiseld, greying features.

"Is everything alright? You look a little shaken up. Do you need help?" The man said as he looked between Karr and the sleeping baby in his arms.

Karr was going to deny the favor, but bit back his ready reply. This guy didn't have the typical evil vibe Karr easily picked up on. The man just simply wanted to help. And besides, Karr could use the help and all with his current situation. Namely with the thing snuggled in his arms.

"Where are we?" Karr asked the burley man.

"Why, downtown LA of course. Are you not from around here?"

Downtown LA. Great. He knew where they were at now. Step two was getting home.

"Ah, no. More like just a little turned around, if you will." Karr simply stated as another gust whipped about, the tiny infant starting to wake again and whimper.

"Here," The other man said. "let me give you a ride home, that is, if it's alright with you. It's awfully cold out here."

"No, no that's fine. Thank you."

"Of course. I'd hate to see the two of you freeze to death out here."

Karr gave the kind man a smile as they headed over to his car. Kitt, as if he knew what was going on, began to coo and giggle. Making the adults chuckle at the baby's antics.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5! So sorry for the wait. It's been a little hectic around here at my end. I'm going to try and do a double posting today, but no guarantees. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and don't forget that reviews would be very much appreciated!**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

Karr scanned the scenery as they drove by. The old man who'd offered him a ride, introduced himself as Brett. He's lived in the area for over 20 years, and never once thought of moving back to his home town of Chicago. Brett currently lived near the cemetery, so he often went by there on his morning walks. That's how he came across Karr.

"Anything seem familiar yet?" Brett now asked his passenger, who was still holding a sleeping baby. A few minutes ago, they couldn't get the kid to quiet down. But with much gentle coaxing and some advice from Brett, they were able to get the tiny infant to settle down.

Karr shook his head. "Is it bad if I said no?"

Brett only chuckled as he made another turn. "No, kiddo. It ain't." He glanced at the sleeping baby. "Say, what's the relation with you and the kid? He yours?"

Karr felt heat rise into his cheeks at the thought. "Ah, no. No he's my..." He looked down at the tiny baby. "...baby brother." Karr murmured quietly, keeping his eyes on Kitt. Brett smiled at him.

"Ah, I get it. How old is he?"

Karr didn't honestly know how old Kitt was now. But from the looks of it, he took a wild guess. "A couple weeks."

"He's a cute kid. Maybe you could get him on the cover of one of those 'Cutest Kid' magazines." Brett amused himself, earning a chuckle from his passenger.

"Heh, I'll have to think about it. Not sure if the folks would approve of that."

Brett nodded. "True. Recognize anything now?"

Karr looked through the windshield, scanning the area as he did so. His eyes narrowed, darting from one side, to the other. Trying to get a really good look around through the pitch black of night. After a few moments of watchful silence, Karr finally spoke up.

"Yeah. I think I know where we're at now."

"Oh good. Where's your place at from here? Is it much further?"

"No, not that much. About another block or so." He paused. "Actually, you can drop us off here if you want. I can walk the rest of the way."

Brett looked over at him like he sprouted a second head. "Walk? Boy, are you crazy? You'll catch ya'll's death out there."

Karr only smiled reassuringly. "Naw, I'll be fine. I promise."

Brett hesitated, but eventually pulled over to the side of the road. But before Karr could get out, Brett gently grabbed his arm. Careful not to disturb the infant in his arms.

"Here," Brett said as he pulled out his coat from the back seat of his car. "take this. You'll need it more than I will."

Karr smiled at the man before taking the offered coat. Craftily, he managed to put it on without disturbing Kitt any. "Thanks, Brett. For everything."

Brett returned the smile as Karr got out. "My pleasure, son. You take care of yourself now."

Karr acknowledged the farewell with a nod before shutting the door. Brett nodded as well before pulling away. Leaving the pair to their own musings. The eldest zipped up the coat so it completely covered the tiny infant sleeping comfortably against his chest.

"Let's go home, buddy."

 _ **/*/**_

The trek back to FLAG seemed to take _forever_ as the werewolf finally managed to round the last bend. Dammit...why didn't he just take Brett up on his offer? What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't even feel his hands, they were so cold! But, in the end, it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make for the being hidden beneath the warm jacket.

Surprisingly, Kitt didn't wake up at all or even stir for that matter. He stayed completely silent against his big brother's chest. Listening to Karr's calm, steady heart beat. Karr could only hope that he would stay that way until they found out a way to change him back.

He came up to the wrought iron gates, punching in the code before patiently waiting for the gates to open. Slipping through once it was wide enough, Karr then made his way up to the front double doors. But he was beaten by a frantic looking Bonnie.

"Karr! Oh thank God you're alright." Bonnie said as she darted over to him, the other's hot on her heels.

"What happened to you two, my boy? We were so-" Devon cut himself off when he realized the youngest wasn't there. But Michael finished the thought for him.

"Where's Kitt?" Michael said defensively.

"Devon, guys, just promise me you're not gonna freak." Karr said as he got ready to reveal the small being hidden in the jacket. He got confused, skeptical nods from the other three.

With a mild deep breath, Karr unzipped the jacket just enough the reveal the baby's upper half. He heard them gasp and cover their mouth's with a hand in shock.

"Wha...? Who...?' Bonnie stuttered wide eyed, her surprised gaze never leaving the little infant.

"Guys, this...is Kitt."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"What do you mean that's Kitt?" Michael asked quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby Karr was still holding.

Karr was about to reply, when his baby brother started to whimper. The eldest gently shushed him before zipping up the jacket again. The small baby quickly quieted back down at the feeling of the comforting warmth.

"Well, uhh, it's kinda a crazy story. I'm not sure you guys will even believe me, to be honest." Karr admitted, gently patting the baby's back.

"My boy, trust me when I tell you we'll believe what you tell us." Devon stated. Bonnie and Michael nodded.

"He's right. C'mon. Let's go inside before you start your crazy tale." Michael joked as they all made their way inside to the warmth of the mansion.

The family walked into the living room, all sitting around the warm, wood burning fire. Karr shed his coat while Bonnie held Kitt. Once it was off, he softly took Kitt back from her, and sat down on the couch. The little infant laying on his chest, listening to his brother's steady heart beat. It was then that Karr began to tell the others about his roller coaster of a day.

"Ok, well, it started when Kitt and I made a bet. Kitt ended up winning, but only because he cheated. So he got to decide where we would go to face my 'fate', as he put it. He ended up taking me to this place called, 'Mimi's Fortune Telling'. The place kinda gave me the creeps from the start, but I went with it anyway since that was the deal. Everything was fine until her little...glass ball started...glowing."

"What happened then?" Bonnie asked, from her spot on the love seat. Karr took on a distant expression as he kept his gaze on the crackling fire in front of him.

"All I remember is this blinding white light shooting out from the thing. Next thing I know, I wake up in some cemetery downtown. I sorta went into a panic frenzy a little bit because I...I couldn't find Kitt anywhere." He's eyes moistened as he continued. "I called for him, but I never once got a response of any kind. I started thinking he was probably hurt or...worse."

Kitt started to stir, as if he were sensing his big brother's sensitive emotions towards the whole subject. Again, Karr softly shushed him back to sleep, rubbing the infant's back comfortingly. It was only then that the tiny infant reluctantly went back to sleep.

"Then, I started to hear crying off in the distance. At first, I thought I was hearing things. But I heard it again, so I took off in the direction of the sound. When I got there, I saw Kitt's clothes scattered around." A single tear rolled down Karr's face at the memory, keeping his gaze on the orange fire. The tear glistening as it slid down his cheek. "I didn't know what was going on. The absolute worst thoughts were racing through my head at the sight."

His sad gaze then went to the tiny infant on his chest. "And then I found him. Not as I remembered, but I found him. He's just 21 years younger now." Karr managed a smile.

"But, how do you know that's Kitt?" Michael asked. Karr chuckled slightly. _If I had a dime for every time I heard that question today..._

"Oh trust me when I tell you that I questioned myself that numerous times. But I knew it was him when he opened his eyes."

The others all nodded in agreement. They knew how rare their young comrade's eyes were. And it was even scarcer to find someone with the exact same fine shade Kitt had. Everyone knew, by this point in time, that this really was Kitt. Even if it was a little hard to believe at the moment.

"So, how did he become a baby? A newborn, at that." Devon asked curiously.

Karr only shook his head. "I have no clue."

"Well," Bonnie piped in, standing up from her spot on the love seat. "since it seems we're going to be having a baby in the family for a while, we need supplies. At least, just until we find out how to change him back."

"Right. I'll go with you." Michael said before turning his attention to Devon. "We're gonna need to borrow the limo, boss. We'll need the space."

Devon nodded. "Of course, my boy. Go ahead."

"Thanks. We'll be back soon." The tall man said as they went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Devon looked over at Karr when the front door clicked shut. The eldest came back after switching Kitt's shirt out for a soft blanket instead. The tiny infant cooed happily as the soft blanket was wrapped comfortably around him.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, Karr? I'll watch him for you." Devon offered.

"You sure? This little guy proved to me in a few hours how much of a handful he can be."

Devon only chuckled. "Trust me, my boy. I've been around infants before. They are no problem to me."

Karr shrugged with an inward smile before getting up again and handing over the little bundle. Kitt cooing loudly as he was moved. Devon gently took the bundle in his arms, keeping it close to his chest.

"He should be ok for now. I won't be long." Karr said.

"Alright."

Karr nodded before walking up to his room to go take a shower. Once he was out of the room, Devon turned his attention to baby Kitt. the infant was quiet as he stared aimlessly up at his once former boss. His fine, sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

Devon smiled down at the tiny infant. "Were you giving your brother trouble earlier?" He cooed.

A smile broke out on Kitt's face at the question. He began to giggle loudly, as if understanding what was asked of him, and finding it amusing that he gave his big brother a hard time. Devon couldn't help but mirror his amusement. Kitt _did_ use to always find it funny whenever he irritated his brother, only because Karr could be so easily irritated. Though their banter was always for fun.

He heard the faint sound of a car outside and knew that it was the others. Sure enough, he heard Michael a moment later telling Bonnie that he would grab this and that while she got the lighter stuff. Kitt began to fuss suddenly when the attention wasn't on him.

 _Huh,_ Devon thought. _That's new. You've never really been that type. Your brother maybe, but not you._

However, both of them snapped their attention to the door when both Michael and Bonnie came in. Baby supplies in hand.

"That was quick." Devon remarked as he stood up, gently rocking the baby in his arms.

Bonnie snorted. "Oh please. I know what I'm looking for. It's _this_ ," she pointed at Michael. "guy that doesn't know what he's doing." Bonnie stated as she turned her attention to Michael flatly.

The taller man gawked. "Um excuse me, I was trying to do my best."

"Mhm. Sure you were."

The duo narrowed their eyes half heartedly at each other. Devon, not really wanting to take chances here, quickly shushed the two before they made it worse. It was at that time that Karr came back down in a simple T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey guys. That was quick." Karr said, glancing at the bags and boxes in hand.

"Thanks." Michael piped in. "Could you give me a hand with some of the bigger stuff?"

"Yeah, sure." Karr stated as he readily went outside with Michael after the taller man set the bags down.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

It took some work, but Kitt's new room was finally ready. They tried not to move his existing furniture too much, but simply make room for the crib and such. Once the crib and changing table were in place, they unloaded and placed the supplies in their rightful places. Diapers, wipes, clothes, soap, lotion, etc.

At around 9:30 PM, they were all done. With Bonnie's careful instruction, Karr was able to feed his baby brother as well as get him into a brand new soft, light blue onesie after a quick bath. Kitt, surprisingly, didn't mind the warm water in the slightest. He splashed and even managed to get Karr wet a little. The eldest had only chuckled as he got his baby brother out and gently dried him off.

Currently, the others were all finally getting settled down for the night. Bonnie and Devon had swung by his room a few minutes ago, bidding him good night before heading to their respectful suites. Michael came by soon after that. Smiling warmly at the heart warming scene of Karr sitting in the rocking chair reading a book, with an infant Kitt fast asleep on his chest.

"It's late, ya know. You should get some rest before the chaos really starts." Michael said quietly, tiredness seeping into his voice slightly.

Karr only chuckled. "I know. I just figured I'd get him comfortable enough to where he won't notice me slip him into his crib."

Michael smiled amusingly. "Good thinking. But he's probably gonna wake up again sooner or later. They always do."

"Yeah, I know. Bonnie has been giving me the run down of all the do's and don't's."

The other man nodded, a slight smile still on his face. "Alright, well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Don't be afraid to get one of us if you need help with anything."

"I won't. Thanks."

"No problem. 'Night." Michael said as he started to walk away.

"Good night." Karr replied before pausing suddenly. "Hey, Michael?"

Michael stopped short and stood at Karr's door way. "Yeah?"

"Do you...uh, feel like everyone's being pretty...accepting of the fact Kitt's a baby now?"

A small grin crawled up Michael's face as he looked down for a moment, his fingers gently tapping the door frame. "I don't think we really have a choice, Karr. All we can really do now is try to figure out what we can, and go from there."

Karr nodded to Michael's explanation. The other man gently tapped the door fame again absentmindedly. "Get some sleep, chap."

"I will. Promise."

With a final nod, Michael left. Leaving Karr alone to his own musings in his room. The bright moon light giving the space a peaceful glow. The elder werewolf looked down at the sleeping infant on his chest. He looked so cute in his little light blue onesie. So at peace without a worry in the world.

 _Too bad I couldn't always provide that for you, little brother. I'm sorry._ Karr thought guiltily to himself.

Setting his book down again, he gently held Kitt as he stood up from the plush rocking chair. He walked over to Kitt's room and stopped in front of the crib. Softly shushing the infant as he gently put him down into his warm crib. Thankfully, Kitt never stirred.

Stealthily, Karr backed away from the crib. Completely silent as he made his way over to the door. He looked back over towards the crib, a warm smile on his face.

"Good night, baby brother. I love you." He whispered softly before quietly closing the door. Tiredly heading back to his own room before crashing down on to his bed with a low groan. Totally exhausted from today's events.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Karr opened his eyes sleepily. He blinked a few times before his vision drifted over to the little alarm clock on his night stand. The large, bright green numbers proudly announced that it was 3:30 AM and counting.

He groaned before snuggling back into the pillow. But he felt something wet against his cheek, squealing quietly in disgust when he realized it was a small pool of drool. Fully awake now, he quickly flipped the pillow on to its other side. Ah...nice and dry.

Contently, he laid his head back down. Again, snuggling up in the warmth of his bed before closing his eyes. A sleepy sigh leaving him as Karr dozed back off to dream land...

And then he heard it. That same, recognizable sound that the eldest has quickly learned to be familiar. The sound that indicated a certain someone was up.

 _Dammit, Michael! You jinxed me!_ Karr thought stressful to himself as he reluctantly sat up. Swinging his legs over the left side of his bed.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Karr hurried over to his baby brother's room before Kitt woke anybody else up. A soon as he came up to the crib, he gently picked up the tiny infant. Softly talking to him while he gently rubbed the baby's back comfortingly.

"Shhh, it's ok, Kitt. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." Karr whispered softly to the little baby.

Sadly, Kitt didn't stop crying. He only continued with tiny tear streaks spilling out from his eyes. The tiny tears landing one by one on Karr's shoulder sleeve. The eldest then decided to check his diaper...no. That wasn't it. Maybe he was hungry?

Karr nodded to himself before quietly making his way down stairs to the kitchen. His baby brother still crying as he turned on the lights. Once he got the lights turned on, he gently put Kitt down in his carrier set on the kitchen counter. Next, he grabbed the baby formula and began making up some milk for his infant brother.

After he made it up, he popped it into the microwave for a few seconds. Warming it up since Bonnie had told him that babies tend not to like cold milk. While it was heating up, Karr turned his attention back to Kitt, who was still crying. He gave the baby his hand, hoping it would help quiet him down.

The second Karr's hand was given to him, baby Kitt latched on to his big brother's fingers. His tiny little hands curling tightly around them. Just like he did before.

"I know, baby boy. Food's coming. I promise."

Right at that moment, the microwave beeped. Indicating the formula was ready. Karr took the bottle out with his free hand before checking the temp to make sure it was alright for Kitt. His baby brother was silent as he fed him, holding the infant close to his chest as he smiled down at him. The infant contently drank up all the milk until there was nothing left.

"Jeez...I guess someone was hungry." Karr amused with a sight chuckle, earning a happy coo from the baby.

Once Kitt finished the full bottle, the eldest put it in the sink. Kitt still cuddled in his arms as he rinsed out the bottle before heading back upstairs. Allowing the infant to play with his hand the whole way up.

He went into Kitt's room and gently put him back into his crib. The baby never fussed at all...until his big brother's hands left his tiny body. It was with the absence of the familiar touch that Kitt began to cry again.

"C'mon, Kitt." Karr groaned quietly. "I don't know what else it is that you want."

However, Kitt didn't stop. His little tears glistening as they trailed down the corner of his eyes. Karr sighed before gently picking up Kitt again. As if on queue, the little baby stopped crying once he was in his big brother's arms again.

A thought entered Karr's mind then, but he wasn't really sure if he should do it. He was told that it would be better that Kitt stay in his crib, but it was obvious the little infant had other plans. Shrugging it off, the eldest walked into his room. Gently crawling back into bed with Kitt secured, protectively cradled in his arms. Both brother's falling fast asleep instantly under the warm covers. The infant listening to the steady heart beat of his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

The next morning, Karr woke up to the feeling of something warm squirming around in his arms. A smile crossed his face when he gently tightened his hold, earning him a small giggle from the tiny infant. Karr couldn't help but chuckle himself. The eldest started to tickle the tiny infant, making him laugh louder.

"Shh," He managed through a chuckled smile. "I'm not supposed to have you out of the crib, remember?"

Kitt stopped laughing then and looked up at his big brother. A small smile crawled across the baby's face as he reached out to Karr with a slight giggle. His little sky blue eyes seemed to suddenly have a certain gleam to them. Karr propped his elbow up before resting his head in his hand, giving his free one to Kitt.

The eldest felt another smile crawl across when Kitt did his typical trademark action of latching on to his fingers. Cooing happily as he played with Karr's hand. His big brother laughed a little at his baby brother's actions. As much as he missed the adult Kitt, he couldn't help but feel the selfish desire of keeping him small. Forever.

His brother was happy as an adult, but he always had the stress of cases and missions. All constantly wearing him down to the point where it made Karr seriously question how he kept going. As an infant, Kitt didn't have a _clue_ as to what a case was, let alone a mission. Everyday was a great day as long as he got attention and was taken care of.

Karr shook his head with a frown. Oh, who was he kidding? He missed his adult Kitt too much to just give it up like that. He missed their playful banter. He missed the tight hugs and late movie nights together. He missed the feeling of having Kitt there with him, ready to do whatever.

The werewolf sighed and looked down at the tiny baby snuggled against him. Bonnie had scheduled a doctor's appointment late last night for Kitt. She had told him it was just so they could make sure Kitt was alright...

But...there was a problem. The eldest wasn't _totally_ fond of the idea, no matter how much Bonnie tried to persuade him otherwise. Kitt was _his_ baby brother, therefore _his_ responsibility. It didn't matter if the guy went to school to become a pediatrician and has the documents to prove it. He was still a stranger and a possible threat.

 _Oh, get a grip! If he was a criminal, his ass would've been sent to prison by now!_ Karr thought ridiculously to himself.

With a slight grumble, Karr got out of bed, his baby whimpering in protest. Smirking, he gently picked up the baby, keeping him to his shoulder as he made his way down stairs. He slipped into the kitchen a few moments later, putting Kitt down in his playpen in the living room before trying to make his way back to the kitchen. He heard whimpers leave the tiny baby again when Karr made an attempt to walk away.

"Shh, you're alright. I promise. I'll be right back." He said softly to him, gently stroking Kitt's cheek. Once he quieted back down, Karr went back into the kitchen to make breakfast for his little brother.

After putting the formula into the microwave to warm it, he went back over to Kitt as promised. Bringing the infant into his arms while softly rubbing his back. The little infant cooed happily as he gripped Karr's sleeve in his tiny hands.

In that moment, the microwave beeped and Karr got the formula out. Checking the temp before he gave it to Kitt. His baby brother was quiet as he fed, seated snugly in his brother's forearm. Karr gently rocked the baby as he fed him, sitting down on the couch with Kitt still secure in his arms.

"Please be good for me today." Karr quietly begged a few moments later when an empty bottle sat on the coffee table. Knowing how Kitt could turn on a dime going from a sweet adorable baby, to a complete handful in seconds.

Kitt, as if knowing his big brother's worries, only gave the cutest little giggle Karr's ever heard him make. _Yup. Today was going to be a loooong one..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

They arrived at the pediatricians a little after one o'clock. Coming to sit down in the semi-busy waiting room. Bonnie and Karr picked a spot in the corner where an end table was placed. She placed her purse and the diaper bag on the table before trying to help Karr with the little infant.

"What's he fussin' about now?" She asked while giving the squirming baby her keys in an attempt to distract Kitt.

"I don't know. We changed his diaper before we left, I already fed him, so...I don't know."

She nodded, now dangling her keys above Kitt. "Could just be nerves."

Karr looked over at the brunette. "You mean...Kitt can sense what's going on?"

"That, or he's picking up on your own nerves."

"Huh." The werewolf quipped quietly to himself, a distracted look on his face.

They slipped into silence for a few moments. Though it was short lived when a middle aged nurse came into the room. After clarifying those were the doctor's next patients, she led them to a room. Telling the pair the doctor would be with them momentarily before departing.

"So, we cool?" Bonnie asked him out of the blue, giving him a parental look he's only seen Kitt give Michael once or twice.

"About what?"

"You know what. The doctor. You're not gonna go tear him up when he takes Kitt, right?"

 _I might if he does so much as to look at Kitt the wrong way,_ Karr thought protectively to himself, sub consciously tightening his gentle hold on his baby.

"No. I'll be fine." _Hopefully for the doc's sake...I don't exactly want to be accused of murder right now._

Bonnie smiled at him reassuringly, giving him a hug. "Don't worry. He's the best in the business. Kitt will be just fine."

Karr only nodded distractedly to himself. Keeping his soft gaze on the tiny infant snuggled in his arms. A smile grazing his features when those stunning sky blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him.

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door before the doctor popped in. He was about Bonnie's height, holding a rare shade of green eyes that had an almost unimaginable contrast between his brunette hair. His sun kissed skin hidden beneath his white coat.

"Ah, you must be the Knight family. I'm Doctor Riddell."

The trio exchanged pleasantries then. Dr. Riddell being surprisingly gentle and mindful around Kitt. Helping to put some of Karr's worries about the man to rest.

"Alright, I'll just take him over here, if you don't mind." Dr. Riddell said calmly to Karr, reaching to take Kitt from him. The eldest didn't mean to, but he hesitated. Shrinking back from the doctor slightly. It wasn't until he got a reassuring nod from Bonnie did he finally let go of his baby brother.

As soon as strange hands applied themselves to Kitt's tiny body, the baby began to fuss. Crying loudly with tiny tears making themselves known. Wanting the familiar warmth and protection of his big brother. Karr automatically tensed and stepped forward, ready to intervene. It all would've gone to hell real quick if it weren't for Bonnie's firm hold on his arm.

"He's fine. It's alright." She whispered quietly so only Karr would hear.

"4 pounds, 8 ounces. My goodness he's a small one." Dr, Riddell told them suddenly, snapping the other two out of it.

"Is he healthy though?" Bonnie asked as she stepped forward, releasing her hold on Karr' arm carefully.

"Oh, yes. He's just fine. He's only 3 weeks old. Most are about this size when they're young like this. He'll be just fine."

Both Bonnie and Karr shared a relieved look as the doctor continued on with Kitt's check up. A few moments later telling them that the infant checked out just fine and that they could go home. Karr, happy his baby was going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

Traffic decided to make itself known later that afternoon when they left. It took them a few minutes longer than usual to get home, but with the help of some short cuts they made it. Baby Kitt was strangely fussy the whole way home. He refused to quiet down unless Karr was holding him, which wasn't safe nor legal for that matter in a moving car. So, for both his and Bonnie's sake, he sat in the back. Awkwardly trying to keep Kitt and his carrier cuddled as close as possible to him. Thankfully it worked.

"I'll go get him settled Bonnie." Karr told her as they exited the Trans Am.

"You sure? You don't need help or anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. He just needs to get settled back down."

Bonnie hesitated, but eventually gave him a shrug. "Whatever you say. If you need me though, I'll be in Devon's office organizing stuff."

"'K. Thanks."

After a nod from Bonnie, he made his way inside the house and up to Kitt's room. He set the carrier down on his brother's old bed and unbuckled the squirming infant. Once he was free of his traces, Karr gently picked up the tiny baby into his arms. Keeping him in a secure hold as he smiled warmly at his baby brother.

 _"4 pounds, 8 ounces. My goodness he's small one."_ The doctor's words suddenly entered his mind. making him look down upon his baby with a frown of concern. Ever since the doctor told them that, he's felt...strange when dealing with Kitt. It was almost like a sense of dread or nervousness. He didn't have a full understanding of why he felt this way, but he assumed it had something to do with the fear of him ever accidentally hurting his baby Kitt.

The very thought made him wince. He couldn't even imagine allowing something like that to happen to his baby brother. He couldn't even picture the amount of pain it would cause Karr to know he let it happen. Babies were extremely fragile individuals. They required a soft touch with nothing less of a gentle voice to accompany it. Of course, Karr would _never_ let something happen to his baby. It was just simply the fear that made the eldest uneasy.

The baby in question started whimpering again when the rocking stopped. Snapping his big brother back to reality as he tried to shush him softly, resuming his rocking. Kitt paused momentarily, but soon picked back up again a few moments later. Karr mentally started checking off possible reasons for Kitt's discomfort. Everything was taken care of except one thing: nap time.

Calmly, Karr walked over to the crib to put the little one down, when he suddenly remembered last night. If Kitt didn't want to be in his crib last night, what made this time all the merrier? He would just fuss and balk until the infant got what he wanted. His big brother.

After grabbing a half-way read novel, Karr sat down in the plush rocking chair in the media room next door. His baby falling asleep instantly in the arms of his protector.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

Later that night, Bonnie stopped by Karr's room on her way to her own. She went to go check on Kitt, since the infant was being strangely quiet, and found that he wasn't in his crib. Bonnie didn't panic though, for she already had a pretty good idea of where he could be. So she checked next door and sure enough saw the one she was looking for. Fast asleep and buried in his big brother's arms. Bonnie wanted to leave them be, but knew eventually Karr would get a kink in his back from sleeping like that. Let alone the fact Kitt would wake up as well.

Gently, she took the infant from him. The eldest woke up sleepily at the feeling of his baby being moved. He relaxed again however when he realized it was only Bonnie. Not a threat. The brunette woman told him she was going to put Kitt in his crib. Karr was reluctant, but eventually nodded before heading off to his own room. Crashing a few minutes later in the comforting warmth of his bed. Buried under the warm covers.

 _ **/*/**_

Karr was right in the middle of a dream that was so good, it felt real to him. But the peaceful setting and feeling quickly faded when a loud boom made the werewolf jump awake. He shot up right in his bed. All the while trying to calm his hammering heart. With a hand over it, the eldest tried his best to get his bearings down.

It didn't last long though before he heard the fearful cries of his baby. Wanting and asking for his brother in his own way with each heart breaking cry. Karr hopped off his bed and hurried over to his baby brother's room. Wasting no time in collecting the tiny infant in his arms.

"Shhh," Karr soothed softly. "it's ok. I'm here. I'm here."

But Kitt kept on crying. Clinging to his big brother's shirt sleeve as he started shaking. His whimpers coming through in violent tremors.

"Shhh. You're alright, baby boy. You're safe. Shhh..."

Karr was glad when he felt Kitt's trembling subside. Since the beginning, Kitt has never been fond of thunder storms. The loud, sudden claps of thunder always somehow managed to frighten his little brother. And whenever there was a storm, more than likely Karr would wake up with his little brother cuddled close to him. Only being able to fall back asleep in the knowledge that his protector was there and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him.

Now though, Kitt didn't have that ability to walk into big brother's room, and crawl into his bed. Falling asleep in the safety and comfort of Karr's arms. Instead, all Kitt could do was cry and hope that someone would come to hold and reassure him. Give the infant the comfort he so desperately needed.

"I won't let anything happen to you, baby brother. I'll protect you."

Then, as if his baby understood the softly whispered statement, he snuggled up to Karr. Giving a muffled coo as he finally quieted back down. Trusting in his big brother to keep him safe.

Smiling to himself, Karr gently rubbed the infant's back as he made his way back to his room. Before he crawled back in, Karr made make-shift guard rails using his extra pillows. He wanted to make sure Kitt wouldn't roll and fall off the bed in the middle of the night.

Once the bed was 'baby proof', they settled back down. Kitt laying beside him as Karr pulled the covers up, burying themselves in the comforting warmth. The eldest brought the baby close to him before they both drifted off to sleep. The loud thunder trying to rouse them, but failing miserably. For the sharp claps could never penetrate through the protective shield Karr wrapped around his baby brother.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

"Bonnie,"

"What's wrong?"

"He's still not eating."

The brunette woman sighed. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little concerned now. It's been five days since they took Kitt to the doctor's and not once during that time has acted any differently. All the sudden though, the infant started acting differently. He woke up at 2 in the morning this morning, crying and screaming. Everything was fine so Karr took him down to the kitchen to whip up some formula for him.

But that's when the eldest knew something was wrong. Kitt almost never turned down a bottle. So when he refused to eat at that time, Karr found it very odd. He didn't think too much of it though, assuming his baby just wanted attention instead.

A few hours later however ended in the same results when Karr tried to feed him again. He was freaked out by this point, so he called Bonnie. Hoping she could give some helpful insight as to why Kitt was acting this way.

"Maybe he's just not hungry, Karr." Bonnie now said.

"Impossible. This guy always eats." The eldest replied indicating to the tiny baby in his arms.

She nodded to herself. "Well, we can't force him. Just keep an eye on him and try again in a little bit. He's eventually going to want something."

The eldest hesitated though. Something wasn't right. He knew it.

"You don't think he's getting sick...do you?"

Bonnie met his steadily-getting-worried gaze calmly. She'd been thinking the same thing by now. It wasn't a coincidence that all the sudden the baby starts acting up like this.

"It's possible."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"I just can't imagine he is. I mean we just went to the doctor a few days ago. It'd be too quick for him to catch something."

"Ok. Then let's pretend he is sick. Where else could he have possibly gotten it?"

The woman before him thought for a moment. "The only possible explanation would be he either had something all along and it's just now showing itself, or one of us had something and gave it to him."

Karr nodded, turning his gaze to the silent infant in his arms. Both reasons were legit and definitely something to consider. Michael and Bonnie both went out that night when Karr came home with the new Kitt. And it's also possible his baby brother could've caught something from the cemetery as well.

Karr sighed. It was all too much to think about. "I'll keep an eye on him. Let ya know if anything changes."

"Alright."

The werewolf then went back upstairs to the media room. Kitt was asleep, so he tried not to bother him any as he sat down in the plush chair. Keeping close watch over his baby brother.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

5 hours.

That's how long Bonnie, Michael, Devon and Karr have all been up. The fifth individual of the family _refuses_ to go to sleep. His constant sobbing, whimpering cries have never stopped for more than a second. Nobody knew exactly why the poor infant wouldn't go to sleep. It was all one big surprise for them all.

"You're sure he's fine?" Michael asked for the umpteenth time that night. Karr only sighed frustratedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I do not have a clue as to why he's acting like this." The eldest said stressfully, pacing back and forth a little bit. A thoughtful look on his face. Bonnie stood in the back ground trying her best to quiet down the noisy little infant.

"He isn't hungry?" Devon offered, standing beside Michael.

"Already tried. He refuses everytime."

The old man shared a look with Michael. Karr looked concerned after witnessing the exchange.

"Why'd you share a look? What's wrong?"

"Now calm down, son. There's no need to get anxious here." Devon said calmly.

"Then what's going on in those heads of yours?" Karr then asked a little calmer.

"We just simply think that maybe Kitt could be...ya know. Sick."

The words hit something inside of Karr. That's probably the whole reason of why they were so hesitant to suggest such a thing. It's not that he didn't suspect it, for he did. Though he hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't be the case. Kitt was his baby now. His charge. He's always promised to protect him at all costs.

But...there's only so much he could physically do to ensure Kitt's protection. And, as much as he hated to admit it, this was something he couldn't shield his baby from. He was helpless.

"Karr? Hey, you ok?" Michael asked him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Mhm." Was all he could mumble back at the time, a blank look in his wine red eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

People hurried about in the building. The intercom telling the professional personnel where to go exactly using code words like colors and numbers. The place was mainly painted in white on the inside and reeked of sterile chemicals, and the A/C was turned down way too low for comfort.

In one particular room of the well-lit building, sat the FLAG crew, all wearing deeply worried expressions on their faces. Bonnie trembling in Michael's arms, weeping while Devon sat in a chair next to them. Fingers laced together over his mouth, a distant look on his face and even more so in his teary grey eyes.

But one individual clearly spoke of more worry and fear than any of the others. He sat in the chair on the the other side of Bonnie and Michael. The young man was quiet with his head in his hands. Though if you looked close enough, you could see the small tremors that danced in his body. An occasional tear or two following to land on the cold, white tiled floor in response. Causing little scattered droplets around where his head hung in his hands.

Turns out Kitt really was sick. He some how managed to catch a nasty little virus that quite literally took over his immune system. His body's defenses were useless in trying to fight back, ending with Kitt's sudden change in appetite and such.

Karr blamed himself for it. He blamed himself for everything. If he had just paid a little more attention, taking everything into account from the start, maybe - just _maybe_ \- he could've stopped this from happening.

But he didn't.

He failed his baby brother.

His body grew tense in a desperate attempt to hold back a sob of despair. How could he have let this happen? How could he have allowed something like this to happen to Kitt?

The virus Kitt had was bad enough to send him straight to the NICU in order to treat him. And that's where the tiny precious infant has been since 6:30 this morning. They've had nurses come out to tell them how he was doing, but it never made a difference to Karr. He could give a bloody damn about words. He wanted to see Kitt, wanted to hold him.

But his offer was turned down with the worst thing imaginable. It made their hearts stop, eyes widen as unshed tears claimed their places. Bonnie sobbed, Michael and Devon struggled to keep it in check with painful shock.

And Karr...he collapsed.

His knees buckled and he fell from the chair, hot tears streamed down his face. Though his facial expression was blank. His baby brother's condition was critical right now and they needed to ensure that the treatments were working before they could see him.

But it was the secret meaning behind those words that tortured Karr. If Kitt didn't get better with the aggressive treatments, he would fall victim to it.

No. Karr couldn't let that happen. He couldn't imagine a world without his baby there. Karr _needed_ Kitt. His life revolved around the youngest, and it would fall apart should the youngest no longer be there. His life would become a shattered piece of glass if his baby brother left him.

It was with a heavy heart Karr finally allowed his sobs to leave him. Each one a piercing cry to anyone who heard it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

It was now almost 9:30 at night when they were finally allowed to see Kitt. Because of the late hour, they were the only one's there at the time, though a few people popped in and out. Outside, the stars twinkled brightly while the light of the full moon illuminated the hospital grounds in a soft white light.

Karr's eyes watered as he watched the twinkling sparkles, remembering how his baby's eyes did the same whenever he was happy, or smiling up at him as Karr held him close. It was a difficult time for the eldest to process. One minute, it was all happy and joyful. In the next, all hell broke loose and threatens to take the one thing Karr has always clung to.

The nurse led them into the small room in the NICU department. It was where they were keeping Kitt for the time being until he showed significant improvement. The others could only pray that that time would be soon.

Devon, Michael and Bonnie all went in first since Karr needed a minute to collect and prepare himself. From inside the room, he heard Bonnie whimper, a quiet, shocked gasp from Devon and complete silence from Michael. The werewolf winced before he took a step inside, his heart racing faster than the speed of light.

"Oh, God," he gasped, a hand covering his mouth with tears streaming down his face.

His baby was placed in a tray, layered in soft, white blankets for cushioning. He was wearing nothing but a tiny diaper and a small, blue beanie on his head to keep it warm. Wires and tubes buried the tiny infant, a heart monitor softly beeping in the background as it read the small beats of Kitt's heart. Small spikes appearing simultaneously, though to Karr it seemed terribly weak. They even had an IV going into his left arm, the attachment looking bulky and painful to his pained family.

Carefully, he walked to his baby brother's side. He reached a shaky hand over to take Kitt's tiny frail one. Gently brushing a thumb over it as he stared longingly at his infant's face. Silently pleading to feel a little squeeze or some kind of indication that Kitt knew he was there.

But he never got any kind of response. Just an eerie, scary silence from the much too small baby, who remained still as a rock the entire time. The only movement being that of his little chest each time he took a faint breath. Karr felt his heart break with each agonizing second that passed without some sort of reaction.

He brought the tiny hand close to his cheek, closing his eyes as the threatening onslaught of tears took over. Running down in mini rivers over Kitt's hand and down the rest of his face to land on cold tile below. Some even managed to spot the soft blanket the tiny infant was laying on. Looking like a shower of sadness streaking from his eyes.

"Hang on for me, little brother. Hang on for me." He whispered brokenly, a sense of loss starting to cloud his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

Two weeks have passed since Kitt was finally allowed to leave the hospital and everyone was all safe and sound back at the mansion. All anxiously restless to have their youngest member of the team back. They were all very happy and quite relieved that Kitt would be ok now. But the doctor still said to keep an eye on him, just in case.

However, not everyone was as happy and go lucky as the rest. In the time that the baby has been home, Karr hasn't done so much as to even step foot in the infant's room. Nobody really knew why, but they all held their own suspicion of it.

Currently, the man in question was sitting on the couch, watching TV with a disinterested look on his face. A certain baby's crying could be heard in the back ground, followed by dainty, swift foot steps. Karr didn't bother to look and see who it was that answered Kitt's call. He already had a pretty good idea anyway, for she had been the one to take care of him for the past couple of weeks. Along with the other's help, of course.

A few minutes later the crying stopped and quieted down to tiny whiny coos. Again, he heard foot steps, only this time entering the living room where Karr was at. The owner of them coming to a stop beside where he sat on the comfy, dark leather couch.

"He wants you, Karr." She said calmly to the young man, being mindful of the infant in her arms.

"I can't." He responded automatically, scrolling through channels when the credits showed for the movie he was previously watching.

Bonnie frowned. "When are you gonna stop blaming yourself?"

Karr stopped then. He swallowed thickly in his throat before meeting the brunette's gaze.

"I don't blame myself," he replied somewhat testily. "I-"

"No. You do. I can see it, Karr. Don't lie to me. Besides, by the way you've been acting with him lately is all the confirmation I need."

Karr didn't say anything for a few moments. Kitt started to fuss again during that time, squirming around in Bonnie's arms. She tried to shush him, but it all went to no avail. The infant wouldn't have any of it.

"Take him." The woman whispered the offer.

"No."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gently thrusted Kitt into his big brother's arms. Instinct kicked in and Karr instantly cradled the baby against his chest right as Bonnie handed him off. He shot her a glare.

"Bonnie! I said-"

But he could never finish his protest for when the brother's met gazes, the eldest felt his eyes sting. The little sky blue eyes were so bright and full of life. Just like how he remembered them to be. His baby brother giggled, waving his hands about in happiness. The adorable action brought a small smile to Karr's face as he went to go take one of Kitt's hands in his.

"Hey, kiddo," His older brother said softly, his eyes still slightly teary.

Kitt only gave a small coo for a response before falling quiet in Karr's arms. Snuggled up to his broad chest, easily slipping into a deep sleep. The eldest held him closer as he watched over him. Promising to never let his baby go again.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

"Why do you want to do this again?"

"Just so he can get used to me in this form. He'll be alright. Trust me."

He got an eye roll from the other man. "Oh well yeah. I know _that_. What _I'm_ worried about is if he freaks or not."

Michael received a slightly smug grin from the younger person. "If I didn't think my little brother was ready, I wouldn't even be attempting to do this." The eldest brother fondly caressed the baby's cheek. "Besides, I'm genuinely curious to see what he does."

The taller man sighed. Opting to gently bounce the child currently in his arms. "Whatever you say."

Karr just grinned before morphing his form. A large, jet black wolf standing where Karr had been seconds ago. His front left paw an almost blinding white against the rest of his dark coat.

Carefully the large canine approached the two beings on the couch. His sharp vision noting every bit of movement from the much smaller person in Michael's arms. Karr wagged his tail lightly when Michael sat down on the ground to allow Kitt a better look.

The first thing Kitt did at his brother's new appearance was give an adorable little squeal of happiness and excitement. The tall, lean wolf's ears pricked at the sound. He was glad the infant wasn't afraid of him. But he sure as heck wasn't expecting _this_ kind of reaction.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Michael said, smiling when Kitt reached out to Karr's muzzle. The black wolf gave it to him with a soothing, purr-like sound.

Karr chuckled. "I'm surprised he's not scared at all. I thought for sure he would be at least a little intimidated at first."

"Maybe somehow he knew it was you."

"Maybe." Karr agreed before gently pulling away. Kitt protested when the warm soft muzzle left his tiny grasp. But he quieted back down a moment later when he was placed back in his brother's protective hold. His little head resting over his big brother's strongly beating heart.

An hour later, after a quick diaper change and a warm bottle, Kitt was put down for a nap. Of course, it was a futile attempt because the baby instantly started to come alive in that moment. Loudly proclaiming he did not want to be left alone.

Gently Karr picked him up again. He felt the tiny baby snuggle up to him, giving a small coo of contentment. The eldest smiled as he climbed into what was once Kitt's bed. He felt tears prick his eyes as he adjusted the covers.

A small cry from the child in his arms snapped Karr back to reality. Kitt's face was a little blurry as he looked down at him. He sniffled as he softly shushed him, keeping the baby close to him as he tried to doze off. Kitt gave a little sigh before falling asleep peacefully, his tiny hand gripping Karr's shirt.


End file.
